Proposing, Okuda Manami
by karikazuka
Summary: Hari ini Karma akan meminta gadis itu menjadi kekasihnya, tapi melihat kotak cincin milik Takebayashi yang berada di genggaman Manami membuatnya panik dan hilang akal. / "Okuda-san, menikahlah denganku!" / "Eh?" \KarManami/ Fluff!


**Proposing, Okuda Manami**

 **Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **KarManami Fanfiction**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karma mengembuskan napasnya untuk melihat seberapa putih kepulan napasnya di hari yang dingin ini. Bagi Karma, menunggu seseorang pastilah menyebalkan. Jujur saja, ia bukan orang yang suka menunggu orang lain datang ketika mereka janji untuk bertemu ; ia tidak pernah menunggu, dan ia tidak pernah mau menunggu.

Tapi entah kenapa saat ia yang menunggu seseorang kali ini nampak begitu normal, bahkan terkejut merasakan dirinya begitu menikmati dengan perasaan senang dan tidak sabar—dalam artian positif.

"Karma- _kun_ , maaf aku datang terlambat," kata seseorang yang berada di belakang Karma dengan napas terengah-engah. "Ada beberapa tugas tambahan yang harus kuselesaikan jadi ..."

Karma menolehkan pandangannya, tersenyum, dan bangkit dari duduknya seraya berkata, "Tidak, aku juga baru saja sampai." Matanya yang berwarna emas menangkap bagaimana gadis berkepang satu di hadapannya itu membenarkan posisi kakinya seolah tidak nyaman dengan sepatu yang dikenakannya dan berdiri tegak seraya menahan ringisan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu, Okuda- _san_?" tawar lelaki itu sambil memberikan tangannya pada gadis tersebut dengan sikap jantan dan tenang.

Seperti biasa, khas Akabane Karma.

Gadis itu tersenyum kaku nampak sedikit bingung, namun diterimanya juga uluran tangan Karma dengan sopan dan mengikuti bagaimana lelaki itu menuntunnya dengan luwes menuju kursi yang tak jauh dari sana.

Kenapa tidak duduk di tempat Karma tadi duduk saja? Manami ingin bertanya tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kursi yang kududuki tadi terlalu dingin karena dekat dengan ujung atap, di sini lebih hangat, kan?" kata Karma sambil tersenyum santai.

Pipi gadis itu menghangat dibuatnya. Tangannya yang dingin pasti memberi tahu Karma sesuatu.

"Aku senang kau datang," kata Karma yang sudah duduk di sisi Manami sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam mantel hangatnya.

Manami tersenyum. "Aku senang sekali saat kau mengajakku untuk makan malam hari ini Karma- _kun_ ," balasnya pelan. "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu ... Jadi apapun yang terjadi, aku akan datang." Wajah gadis itu memerah, antara malu dan udara dingin yang ada di sana.

Karma mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya tipis, mendengar pernyataan Manami membuatnya senang sampai-sampai rasanya ia bisa tersenyum sampai ujung telinganya kalau tidak menahan diri.

Sedangkan Manami yang sudah terlanjur malu setelah mengatakan kalimat itu memilih untuk melihat ke arah yang lain, apapun asalkan bukan wajah Karma. ' _Tenang Manami, kau sudah dewasa. Mengatakan hal seperti itu bukanlah hal yang memalukan,'_ katanya dalam hati, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri.

Mata lavendernya yang sedari tadi bergerak ke segala arah karena gugup menangkap jam yang terpasang di salah satu tembok stasiun dan terbelalak. Sudah pukul 10 lewat lima belas menit, mereka terlalu menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk duduk di sini dan menunggu kaki dan tubuhnya merasa baikan. Merasa tidak enak, gadis itupun bangkit dan berkata, "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik, ayo kita pergi."

Karma mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Sebentar, Okuda- _san_ ," katanya sambil melepaskan syal abu-abunya dan melingkarkannya ke leher Manami.

"E-eh, ta-tapi aku—" Manami hendak melepaskannya dan mengembalikannya pada Karma namun lelaki itu menghentikannya.

"Aku akan merasa sangat bersalah kalau melihat diriku memakai syal dan merasa hangat sendirian sementara teman kencanku menggigil kedinginan. Pakai saja, oke?" katanya sambil memasang senyum jahil andalannya.

Te-te-teman kencan?!

Wajah Manami mendadak merah dan panik secara bersamaan. Kalau ini kencan, seharusnya ia datang tepat waktu, lalu ia harus memakai pakaian yang lebih pantas, lalu mengikat rambutnya lebih baik, lalu sedikit merias diri, lalu—

"Ma-maaf Karma- _kun_! Aku tidak tahu kalau ini kencan, jadi—jadi aku memakai pakaian kerjaku—lalu rambutku juga berantakan dan dan—" Manami mulai meracau gugup dengan wajahnya yang merah.

Karma tertawa melihat betapa manisnya gadis di hadapannya ini. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu tidak sadar kalau dirinya mengajak kencan gadis itu sekarang? Tapi justru sisi naif dan polosnya itulah yang selalu membuat Karma menaruh perhatian pada gadis berkacamata tersebut.

" _Ii 'tte_ , kau cukup cantik meski memakai pakaian kerja—dan lihat, aku juga memakai pakaian kerjaku, kan?" kata Karma sambil membuka sedikit mantelnya, menunjukkan kemeja dan jas kerjanya pada Manami.

Ca-cantik? Kata Karma ia cukup cantik dengan kemeja putih dan celana kerja hitam katun macam ini?!

' _Te-tenang Manami, tenangkan dirimu. Ka-Karma-_ kun _hanya mengucapkan hal yang sopan agar dirimu tidak malu. Itu bukan sesuatu yang spesial atau apapun. Itu hal yang wajar, ya! Wajar!'_ batin Manami berteriak di dalam dirinya, namun tidak membawa efek yang berbeda bagi jantungnya.

"Jadi, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Karma pelan. Sebenarnya ia sudah menyiapkan reservasi di salah satu restoran yang terkenal di sekitar sini, tapi ia takut kalau gadis yang diajaknya kencan ini tidak terlalu menyukainya atau malah tidak nyaman karena memilih tempat makan secara sepihak tanpa persetujuannya.

Manami menarik napas diam-diam, berusaha untuk tetap menjaga ketenangannya dan berkata, "B-bagaimana kalau _okonomiyaki_? Temanku bilang kedai yang ada di distrik barat punya _okonomiyaki_ yang enak. Tapi, tapi kalau Karma- _kun_ ingin makan yang lain—"

"Tidak, tidak. Ayo kita makan di sana," potong Karma cepat. Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana, lalu menyimpannya lagi ke dalam saku. "Kau tahu jalannya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya Karma mengajak kencan gadis bermata lavender ini kencan bukan tanpa alasan. Setelah acara pendekatan yang sudah ia lakukan semenjak lulus dari bangku SMP sampai sekarang, hari ini ia akan meminta gadis itu menjadi kekasihnya.

Semenjak seminggu yang lalu, ia sudah memikirkannya. Ya, ia akan membuat Manami menjadi kekasihnya bagaimanapun juga. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu ia selalu urung untuk menyatakan cinta, namun kali ini ia sudah cukup matang. Bahkan mungkin tergolong terlambat dari teman-temannya yang sudah berpacaran semenjak bangku SMA.

Karma melirik Manami yang berjalan di sampingnya diam-diam. Sesungguhnya ia ingin langsung mengajak gadis itu menikah dengannya. Namun setelah ia memikirkannya lebih rasional lagi, ia bahkan tidak pernah mengungkapkan rasa sukanya pada gadis itu. Kemungkinan, kalau ia mengajak gadis itu menikah, gadis itu akan merasa takut dan menolak lamarannya.

Lagi pula ia juga baru saja bekerja, tabungannya belumlah cukup untuk memulai kehidupan rumah tangga. Bagaimanapun biaya pernikahan juga mahal, belum lagi rumah, lalu barang-barang lainnya ... Karma bahkan sudah memikirkan sangat jauh ke depannya nanti, sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Ia akan berpacaran dulu, setelah uangnya cukup untuk berumah tangga, barulah ia akan melamar Manami nanti.

Ide bagus. Karma merasa bangga dengan pikirannya itu.

"Bagaimana kabar teman-teman lainnya, Karma- _kun_?" tanya Manami, membuyarkan bayangan di kepala merahnya. Tanpa ia sadari mereka sudah sampai di kedai _okonomiyaki_ yang disarankan oleh teman Manami.

"Aku belum bertemu mereka semua, yang kutahu Nagisa mulai magang untuk menjadi guru tetap, Kayano menjadi artis—sisanya kurasa kau sudah tahu," kata Karma setelah menunjuk beberapa menu yang tertulis di buku menu dan mengembalikannya pada pelayan kedai tersebut. "Kau ... bekerja dengan Takebayashi, kan?"

Manami mengangguk seraya tersenyum simpul. "Dia banyak membantuku untuk bernegosiasi dengan para profesor senior dalam pengembangan percobaan sel darah yang sedang kukerjakan," katanya pelan.

Karma bergumam paham.

"Karma- _kun_ sendiri? Kau sudah diterima sebagai pegawai negeri kan?"

"Ya."

"Menyenangkan?"

"Pekerjaannya sih, tidak. Tapi menyenangkan melihat orang-orang yang ada di sana kesal saat kupermainkan," kata Karma sambil menyeringai licik, khas dirinya.

Manami tertawa geli, meski kedengarannya kejam, tapi ia tahu Karma adalah orang yang baik. Ia akan menjalankan pekerjaannya dengan jujur dan bijak meski dengan kejahilan dan kelicikan tingkat tingginya.

"Kau sudah ke gedung kelas kita?" tanya Manami lagi. Tentu saja maksudnya adalah gedung kelas 9E mereka bersama Koro- _sensei_.

"Kurasa minggu depan, Nagisa- _kun_ , Rio- _san_ , dan Sugino- _kun_ juga akan datang. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Karma.

Manami mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum mengangguk. "Aku akan mengajak Takebayashi- _kun_ juga nanti," katanya bersemangat, sambil mulai mengaduk adonan _okonomiyaki_ yang baru saja datang dan mencampur beberapa bumbu dan isi lalu menuangkannya ke atas penggorengan datar di depan mereka. "Mau menggunakan _wasabi_?" tawarnya saat _okonomiyaki_ di depannya mulai matang.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka pedas."

Manami mengerutkan alis heran. "Tapi kau selalu membawanya setiap waktu waktu itu?"

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, kau tidak tahu siapa saja yang bisa kaukerjai dengan secolek _wasabi_ , kan?" kata Karma dengan senyum kemenangannya. "... dan kau, apa kau sedekat itu dengan Takebayashi?" Sebenarnya Karma tahu pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan percakapan mereka barusan, tapi pikirannya terganggu sekali dengan sosok Takebayashi yang berkacamata dan berambut culun itu disebut-sebut oleh Manami.

Manami menipiskan bibirnya, nampak bingung untuk memulai kata-kata yang cocok untuk disampaikannya. Hal itu membuat Karma was-was, kenapa tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya kalau Takebayashi bisa menjadi saingan dalam percintaannya?

"Hmm ... Kalau Karma- _kun_ bilang dekat ... Kurasa kami memang dekat. Aku dan Takebayashi- _kun_ 'kan satu divisi. Dia orang yang baik dan sangat menyenangkan bisa bekerja dengannya," kata Manami sambil tersenyum senang, seolah membayangkan saat-saat mereka bekerja.

"Kalian pacaran?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak. Kenapa Karma- _kun_ berkata seperti itu—

Kata-kata Manami terpotong karena ponselnya berbunyi. Gadis itu mengambil ponselnya dan memandang Karma sebentar sebelum membuka percakapan di telepon, "Halo, Takebayashi- _kun_?"

' _Takebayashi sialan,_ ' batin Karma dalam hati. Jangan-jangan lelaki kacamata itu tahu kalau ia dan Manami sedang kencan dan berniat mengganggu mereka? Atau lebih parahnya lelaki itu ada di sekitar sini dan menguntit mereka? Kenapa _timing_ -nya pas sekali, sih?

"Tasku? Sebentar ..." Karma menguping pembicaraan mereka diam-diam, meski kepalanya menghadapadonan _okonomiyaki_ yang hampir matang, mata merkuri miliknya melirik gerakan Manami yang merogoh tas di sebelah gadis itu.

Sebuah kotak kaca warna hitam kecil yang diiikat dengan pita ungu lembut sudah berada di tangan Manami yang lentik. Karma mengangkat kepalanya kaget melihat apa yang dipegang Manami sekarang. Tanpa disebutpun ia sudah tahu.

Kotak cincin.

Mendadak Karma menjadi panik, ia menggulung kemejanya sampai ke siku dengan gugup. Pikirannya berputar dalam kepalanya, berusaha untuk berpikir rasional dan tetap tenang.

Kenapa Takebayashi menelepon? Kenapa ada kotak cincin di tas gadis itu?

"Takebayashi- _kun_ , aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas," kata Manami dengan suara sedikit lebih keras. "Ya, kotaknya ada di tasku. Apa? Distrik utara?" lanjutnya beberapa saat kemudian.

Jangan-jangan Takebayashi akan melamar Manami? Pikiran Karma mulai kacau saat menemukan perkiraan dari kejadian di depannya.

"Sebentar ..." kata Manami menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan menatap Karma yang sedang berkeringat. "Maafkan aku Karma-kun, Takebayashi- _kun_ ingin aku datang ke restoran yang ada di distrik utara untu—"

Tidak, tidak akan pernah ia biarkan.

Karma meraih ponsel Manami dengan cepat dan menutup panggilan yang sedang gadis itu lakukan dan berkata cepat tanpa peduli apapun lagi,

"Okuda- _san_ , menikahlah denganku!"

Mata lavender gadis itu melebar mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan lelaki berambut merah di hadapannya. Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

"E-eh?" Hanya reaksi itu yang bisa diberikan Manami pada Karma sebagai balasan dari lamaran mendadak lelaki itu. Pikirannya kosong dan ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ini terlalu mendadak, ia bahkan tidak pernah ingat memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Karma lalu bagaimana mungkin yang didengarnya ini sungguhan?

Karma melihat gadis di hadapannya itu hanya menatapnya bingung dengan wajah merah sampai ke telinga, jadi ia melanjutkan, "Aku tidak membawa cincin atau persiapan apapun—sebenarnya aku berniat untuk mengajakmu berpacaran dulu—tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mau menikah—tapi aku tidak mau Takebayashi duluan yang mengajukan lamaran padamu." Kata-kata Karma mulai meracau dan wajahnya juga sudah sama merahnya dengan Manami tapi ia tetap melajutkan, "... jadilah istriku, Okuda- _san_."

Karma tahu tabungannya masihlah belum cukup untuk memulai kehidupan rumah tangga, namun jika ia menunggu uangnya terkumpul, maka pasangannya bisa menjadi milik orang lain dan semua usahanya akan sia-sia belaka. Ia mungkin bisa meminjam orang tuanya dan melunasinya perlahan-lahan nanti, atau apapun itu ; yang pasti pasangannya jangan sampai ditikung orang lain dulu.

Beberapa orang yang berada di kedai itu menatap mereka dengan pandangan penasaran, namun tidak ada yang bersorak maupun berbicara, bahkan mereka hanya mendengarkan diam-diam takut mengganggu _moment_ penting ini.

Hening beberapa saat. Karma bisa mendengar jantungnya berdentum-dentum keras, bersamaan dengan suara radio yang dipasang oleh pemilik kedai yang mengalunkan lagu cinta.

"... bi-bisa kuminta ponselku, K-Karma- _kun_?" terdengar suara Manami yang terdengar gugup.

Selesai sudah. Manami mungkin sekarang ketakutan dengan lamarannya dan ingin pergi setelah mengambil ponsel yang dirampasnya.

"A-aku harus menelepon Takebayashi- _kun_ dulu untuk mengabarinya sesuatu ..." kata Manami lagi, nampak bingung, panik, dan gugup.

Bahu tegap Karma mendadak melunglai. Diberikannya ponsel merah muda gadis itu dan menatap _okonomiyaki_ mereka yang sudah hangus dengan tatapan kosong.

"H-halo Takebayashi- _kun_ , bi-bisa kau menungguku sebentar lagi? Y-ya, aku masih ada—"

"Kau bisa pergi, Okuda- _san_. Aku sudah mengira jawabanmu apa."

Manami menoleh melihat Karma yang tersenyum lemah. Gadis itu panik dan berkata, "Bu-bukan begitu Ka-Karma- _kun_ ," katanya cepat. Lalu ia nampak mendengarkan sesuatu dari ponselnya dan mengangguk, "Y-ya, ada Karma- _kun_ di sini sekarang. Ya." Lalu gadis itu meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja dan menarik napas panjang.

' _Tenang Manami, kau bisa melakukannya,_ ' batinnya memantapkan diri.

"Karma- _kun_ ..."

Karma mengangkat kepalanya dan orang-orang yang mencuri dengar ikut menarik napas tegang.

"K-karena kau sudah melamarku dengan sopan, biarkan aku menjawabnya dengan benar," kata Manami pelan, pipinya merah membara. "Maafkan aku."

Semua orang yang ada di sana menahan napas, beberapa tercekat. Jantung Karma berhenti berdenyut.

"Ka-karena ... Karena kau bilang tujuan awalmu bukan me-melamarku, aku tidak ingin membuatmu terburu-buru atau memaksakan dirimu untuk hal sepenting ini ..." kata Manami dengan nada lembut dan senyum yang sama lembutnya.

"Tapi ... Tapi kalau kau memintaku untuk jadi ke-kekasihmu, jawabanku ... Ya," katanya dengan pipi dan telinga yang merah.

Eh?

"... EH?" Karma mengulangi apa yang muncul di kepalanya. "Kau mau? Lalu—tapi—bagaimana—Takebayashi? Kau menolaknya?"

Belum sempat Manami menjawab, semua orang yang ada di sana sudah bertepuk tangan dan bersiul-siul, beberapa bersorak senang dan beberapa wanita mengusap air mata haru mendengar lamaran yang begitu tulus yang diucapkan Karma—meski berantakan tidak karuan.

Manami menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan panik, meminta maaf dengan wajah merah merona dan berkata, "Sebenarnya Takebayashi- _kun_ sekarang mau melamar mantan istrinya, jadi aku harus cepat-cepat ke sana sekarang juga ..."

"He?" Sungguh, Karma bisa menjadi sangat bodoh di saat-saat tertentu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Untunglah belum terlambat, Okuda- _saaaan_!" kata Takebayashi yang menangis penuh rasa syukur saat Manami berlari tergesa-gesa mengantarkan cincin miliknya yang tertinggal di tas Manami tadi sore.

"Maafkan aku Takebayashi- _kun_ ," kata Manami dengan napas tersengal-sengal sambil memegangi dadanya yang sesak.

Takebayashi tersenyum dan memandang Karma yang berada di sebelah Manami sambil berkata, "Tidak, tidak. Aku yang harus minta maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu. Kau sudah membantuku mengambilkan cincin pesananku di toko perhiasan, kau sudah memberikannya padaku, dan aku malah menaruhnya kembali tanpa sadar ke tasmu karena buru-buru dipanggil oleh Profesor tadi. Maaf sudah menganggu acara penting kalian, khususnya Karma- _kun_."

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Karma dan lelaki itu membuang muka ke samping. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah menikah dan bercerai, Takebayashi."

Takebayashi tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Itu salahku, karena membuatnya terlantar selama bertahun-tahun dan sibuk bekerja. Karena itu, aku ingin melamarnya sekali lagi dan memperbaiki kesalahanku."

"Se-semoga beruntung, Takebayashi- _kun_ ," kata Manami memberi semangat.

"Kau juga Okuda- _san_ , aku tidak menyangka kalau Karma- _kun_ juga akan melamarmu malam ini, sungguh maafkan aku."

Manami menggeleng. "Ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa. Sekarang masuk dan bersiap-siaplah, sebentar lagi mantan-calon-istrimu akan datang."

Takebayashi mengangguk dan menepuk pundak Karma minta maaf lalu masuk ke dalam restoran sambil membawa kotak cincin di tangan kanannya.

Manami menghela napas lega, sementara Karma memegangi kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan merasa malu dan kesal. Ia jarang berpikir dengan panik, tapi sekalinya demikian, ia sudah menghancurkan semuanya.

 **Kruyuuuk**

Dan ia lapar. Karma merutuki perutnya yang berbunyi di saat-saat seperti ini.

Manami menoleh, tersenyum pelan dan berkata, "Ada penjual ubi bakar di taman dekat sana, ayo kita beli beberapa."

"Okuda- _san_ , hari ini—aku ..."

"Hari ini ... Hari terindah bagiku," kata Manami, ia sedikit menunduk tapi Karma bisa melihat pipinya yang merona merah.

Karma menarik napas, persetan dengan pikirannya. Sekarang ia akan melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan tanpa mempedulikan yang lainnya.

Dipeluknya tubuh gadis itu dan ia membisik, "Kuharap lamaranku berikutnya mendapat jawaban yang kuinginkan."

Manami menutup matanya, membalas pelukan lelaki itu dan bergumam pelan.

Karma sudah tahu jawabannya.

 **-The End-**

Halo salam kenal semuanya XD Ini fic pertama aku di fandom Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, semoga kalian semua suka XD

Sebelumnya maaf kalau fic ini terkesan OOC, dengan pengetahuan sebatas anime-nya, aku nekat membuat fic ini. Kurasa Karma yang panik bakal sangat lucu, kayak pas dia ketahuan malu dapet nilai jelek sama Koro- _sensei_ , Karma tipe orang yang tenang dan selalu pakai pikirannya dalam menyelesaikan sesuatu, dari sanalah aku mau menistakan(?)nya XDDD

Lalu ceritanya buntu di percakapan mereka, masalahnya aku gak hapal nama-nama murid 9E dan pekerjaan mereka apa, di anime ada sih, tapi translate nya rada ngaco, aku juga terlalu malas buat ngecek wiki atau manga, jadi Cuma muncul nama nagisa dan kayano XD mohon dimaklumi(?)

Mungkin bakal ada sekuelnya, tapi palingan Cuma PWP aja, kalau responnya positif, aku bakal bikin sekuelnya XD

Kritik, saran dan kesan pesan ditunggu ya, aku masih sangat baru di fandom ini jadi kalau ada yang bisa jelasin detil ansakyo, aku sangat berterima kasih XD

 **Karikazuka**


End file.
